Skeletons
by webbswoman
Summary: A case brings up painful memories for Mickey. Britanniamania related one-shot


**This story was inspired by the Britanniamania episodes, although it is set much later. Just a brief recap: Mickey went undercover with the Britanniamania football hooligans. He befriended one of the members, Hughes , and really began to get close to him. Hughes was murdered by the gang's leader. **

**Thanks to Rose (snowfilly) for beta-reading this for me. **

Mickey races up the steps, taking them two at a time. He hurries past a group of uniformed officers, grinning as he catches snatches of gossip. He skids to a halt, grits his teeth, and pushes open the doors to the CID office.

The briefing is nearly over. Mickey finds a spot at the back of the room and tries to ignore the exasperated, slightly amused, eyes of his DCI.

"So, we need to let the public know that we're doing everything we can to catch them. I want us to maintain a big presence. That's all." Heaton throws an annoyed glance at Mickey before leaving the room. People begin to start their various tasks.

"He was talking about the burglaries."

Mickey turns to see Jack, holding out some coffee. "Cheers. Sorry I was late. 'Ad a bit of a rough night, slept in."

"That's okay. There was another break-in last night; this time we got lucky."

"Prints?"

"No. But we found a card, for some youth club down on the Jasmine Allen. And someone saw a teenager in a blue hoodie leaving the property. I want you to get down there, check the place out."

"'Kay, I'll take Kezia with me, she's been working on the case longer than I 'ave."

* * *

"So, d'you know anyone who matches that description?" Mickey glances around the room as he waits for the youth leader to answer.

"Yeah, I think I do. His name's Joe. The hoodie, he always wears it. He's a good kid, been through a lot."

"Such as?" Kezia asks.

"He had cancer, and a criminal for a father."

"'Kay. Can you give us his address, and his full name, please?" Mickey hands over some paper and a pen.

"Sure. His name is Joe Hughes."

* * *

The house looks almost the same, but the door is painted a different colour; it's no longer red. A boy, dressed in a blue hoodie, walks down the path and Mickey has to turn away. The resemblance is striking.

_I really thought you were a mate._

_Don't pretend that you're on my side._

"Mickey?"

"Look, Kez, you stay 'ere, 'kay. I can handle this." He hopes she doesn't hear the way his voice breaks halfway through the last sentence.

"But-"

"Just stay here."

He reaches the front door in 20 steps, and wishes that he'd walked a little slower.

* * *

Custody is busy, and Mickey shoots an apologetic look at Sarah Hughes, tries to ignore the accusing expression. Joe is 14 years old, hates authority figures, and he's been stealing to help his Mum pay the rent. Mickey's guilt is expected, and he remembers words about hurt and violence and realises how true they were.

"Name." Smithy's voice interrupts his thoughts, and he answers, wishing that he didn't have to do his job.

"Joe Hughes, 14 years old. Breaking and entering. His Mum's gonna be his appropriate adult."

"Okay. Mickey-?"

"Let me know when he's ready to be interviewed." And he walks away, because he can't listen to the concern in Smithy's voice. He doesn't deserve it.

* * *

The interview is quick. Sarah shames Joe into confessing all, and it seems too easy, because _he _no longer trusted him, so why should his son?

Joe apologises, and offers to pay back all of the money that he stole. But Mickey knows how hard that's going to be. Somehow the kid seems stronger than Mickey remembers. He gets a caution, and that's that. The teenager walks out without a backwards glance. But his Mum turns and looks back.

"See what you've done?" She leaves the room, but the look on her face lingers in his mind.

Mickey turns the tape off, shuts the door, sits back down, and cries. He cries for

* * *

Napper's laughter, harsh and mocking, follows him home. Not even the whisky can make it go away. So Mickey stays awake and suffers, desperate for redemption.

His mobile starts to ring, and the caller ID displays Jack's name. Mickey turns it off. He can't speak to anyone; can't listen to Jack's reassurances.

Eventually, he falls asleep. He dreams of Gary Hughes.


End file.
